tajemnice_domuanubisafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
TDA: Droga nie do ominięcia
Nina, Eddie, Fabian i Amber po wydostaniu się z rąk Kentha Mashella muszą uratować świat. W Anglii i Irlandi Północnej nastały surowe i niepokojące czasy. Ludzie giną na ulicach, w szkołach są surowe kary za niesubordynacje a rząd szantażuje rodzinę Królewską. Najważniejsze Roździały I. Nina teleportuje siebie i Amber, Fabian i Eddiego na pola Jaru jednak dwójka z nich nie może tu przebywać. Ozyrys informuje ich iż ptaki zrezygnowały z życia wiecznego więc nie mają czego tu szukać. Eddie informuje Ozyrysa że może poświęcić się dla nich. Izyda pyta go czy na pewno chce by jego życie było stracone. Ten się zgadza. Wszyscy czworą przenoszą się do hotelu w którym zatrzymały się matka i siostra Eddiego. Niestety Eddie już nie oddycha lecz po chwili ocknął się. Nina wtedy dostaje wizji iż osirion stracił życie jednak chłopak nie. III. W końcu nadchodzi czas włamania się do premiera. Nina, Fabian i Amber łączą trzy klucze Izydy a Eddie trzyma Krzyż Ankh i tak trójka z nich zostaje wymazana z rzeczywistości ludzi a Eddie zostaje przed tym uchroniony. Gdy dostali się na miejsce znaleźli teczke gdzie były listy od człowieka o imięniu Henderson Mosely. W końcu udaje się im się znaleźć dokumet w którym jest napisane iż Kenth następnego dnia planuje rozpocząć wojne z innymi krajami. Nagle do gabinetu wchodzą ludzie którzy okazują się być demonami Kentha i atakują ich. W ostaniej chwili Nina rzuca promień unieruchamiający i uciekają. IV. ''' Kiedy są bezpieczni, Nina znosi czar kluczy. Kenth przesyła jej groźbę lecz ona chwyta za krzyż i dostaje się do jego umysłu. Mashell jest wściekły że oni są nadal wolni. Postanawia sprawdzić, czy jego plan jest bezpieczny. Nina postanawia dostać się do szkoły by znaleźć przedostatni artefakt. Jednak plan gdzie on jest posiada Kenth. '''V. Nina, Eddie, Amber i Fabian teleportują się do North Penigtenn. Chwilę później rozlega się alarm. Ratuje ich jakaś kobieta. Okazuje się, że jest to Vera. Nina prosi ją, by ta pomógła im dostać się do szkoły. Ona mówi im że pomóc im może inna osoba. Do pokoju wchodzi Zamaskowny - to człowiek który wiele razy pomógł Sibunię lecz oni po jego czynach sądzili że jest zły. Ściąga kaptur i okazuje się być zmarłym dziadkiem KT. On mówi im iż szpiegują kogoś kto jest większym zagrożeniem niż Kenth Mashell. Myślał że tym zagrożeniem jest Rufus Zeno dlatego poprosił o pomoc Johna a ten wysłał tam swoją wnuczkę Vere Devenish. Jednak ta żywiła jakieś uczucia do Rufusa. Informuje ich iż Amber i jej brat Stweart o wszystkim wiedzieli. Zdziwiona Nina spytała Amber z kąd a ta jej odpowiedziała iż Sarah gdy były u niej kazała jej tam zadzwonić od tej pory co jakiś czas dostawała od niego pomoc (oczywiście o samodzielnych poczynaniach Very Amber nie wiedziała). Dziadek KT każe im narazie niczego nie mówić jego wnuczce i pokazuje im wejście do tajemnego tunelu, którym dostają się do szkoły. VI. Amber przyprowadza Nine, Eddiego i Fabiana do szkoły tajemnym tunelem. Po drodze opowiada im o nowych zasadach panującyh w szkole. Po wyjściu z tunelu okazuje się że znajdują się w sali teatralnej za kulisami. VII. Gdy po ciężkich lekcjach i warunkach w szkole uczniowie wracają do domu Anubisa. Joy mówi dlaczego ten Kenth jest taki surowy inne szkoły mają o wiele lżej. Na co Trudy mówi im że słyszała od dyrektora że szkoła jest pod obserwacją dlatego że do niej uczęszczali Nina, Fabian i Amber. Mara idąc do kuchni mówi "Dlaczego my mamy płacić za to że oni zrobili coś złego?" otwierając drzwi widzi Amber i Eddiego "Tak myślisz o nas?" mówi Eddie "Tyle lat się znamy a ty wierzysz w brednie?" mówi Amber. Trudy otwiera drzwi na korytarz a tam Fabian. Jerome otwiera drugie a tam Nina. XII. Nina poznaje przeszłość przodków KT, "Osirion utchnał w przepaści z demonami kto teraz pomorze wybranej tylko klejnąt FeLlu który odbił by je wszystkie. Służacą Izydy "Getta" która miała dostarczyć Osirionowi naszyjnik jednak on był zamknięty przez demony i ona sama pomogła wybranej więc w nagorde została w świecie ludzi." XVI. Rozpoczyna się bitwa. Kenth Mashell próbuje złapać Nine jednak ta ucieka do Domu Ozyrysa. Gdzie biegnie po schodach i upuszcza wisior. Była w ślepym zaułku. Nagle Eddie krzyknął do niego. Oczywiście potomek boga Setha się nie przejął. Jednak nie przewidział jednego. Nagle Nina, Amber i Fabian wystrzelili w Eddiego promieniem mówiąc "W imię boga Ozyrysa odblokowujemy twoją moc protegowanego, broń swą wybraną jak tylko potrafisz" po tych słowach zmienili się w ludzi. Eddie strzelił w niego promieniem. Fabian rzucił wisor Ninię a ta włożyła go w ściane którą był kawałkiem kamienia z egiptu. Nagle rozbłysło światło i wszyscy znaleźli się na procesie. Ozyrys zdecydował iż Kenth Mashell nadużył mocy boga i zamknęli go a całą sprawę wymazali. Zmodyfikowali pamięć tak by myśleli wszyscy iż Kenth Mashell ścigał ich za to potem okazało się że to on to zrobił. XVII. Wszyscy kończą szkołe, w ostatnim rzędzie siedzi osoba która odbiera telefon i mówi "Udają że nic się nie stało jednak wiecznie udawać im się nie będzie." Ciekawostki * Ujawniono fakt iż rodzice młodej Louisy Frobisher przyjaźnili się z praprapra dziadkami Amber Deanem i Corneliom Thomas. To oni wręczyli im Kamień Frobisherów. * Gdyby Izyda stworzyła swoją protegowaną wtedy kiedy Ozyrys - Osiriona a nie kilka stuleci później ale jednak stworzyła jednak nie miało to znaczenia bo wszystko uszło lecz specjalna więż z Wybraną i Osirionem zostało. * W ostatnim roździale po zakończeniu roku szkolengo wszyscy idą na ślub matki Jeroma. Kategoria:Książka